For You
by allyann
Summary: An attack on Iroh's fleet causes Korra to reach the Avatar State, enraged by the danger Amon poses for Iroh


For you

Korra stared out at the sea. The open, calm sea, such a mystery. But it wasn't a dark thing, something that produced fear because of its capability of power. No, it is a sanctum, a sanctuary. A beautiful thing, perfectly in balance. Strength and peace. If only I could manage that balance, though Korra sadly. I'm a failure at balancing anything.

"Everything alright Korra?" General Iroh strode up to the shore where Korra sat, letting the water lap at her feet. Iroh slowly slipped of his boots, setting his feet in the sand, side by side with hers. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer.

"I…uhhh…not really," she threw rocks in the water and tried not to make eye contact with Iroh. She wanted to talk to someone, wanted to trust someone. She needed to express herself to someone who wouldn't judge her. But… was Iroh the one?

"Well…Is there anyway I can assist you? Or maybe I can just…listen?" Iroh proposed, taking Korra's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Korra sighed. Maybe she could talk to him. "I…look I am sure this isn't what you wanted to hear from the girl who is supposed to save the world and all…but I uhhhh I can't airbend. Not even a blasted puff!" She cried, pulling her head into her chest and willing herself not to cry, not in front of Iroh.

"Yes, I had expected as much. From what my Grandfather and others tell me, the fourth element is the most difficult to each Avatar individually. If you've completely mastered the other three at your age, then there is no hurry to master the rest. It will come with time Korra." He smiled stroking her back and pulling her to him reassuringly.

"But that isn't the only thing," Korra muttered, not feeling any better at all. "I have never…never been into the Avatar state. I've only made contact with my past life once. I don't understand what's wrong with me." Korra's eyes began to tear up, so she turned away from Iroh, towards the crashing waves and the still sand on the beach.

"I see. Well the Avatar state is meant for times or intense need, life threatening moments of peril. Perhaps you've never experienced something like that…I remember stories that Grandfather would tell me, stories of the Avatar. He said that the only time Aang had ever been able to actively control the Avatar state was through forced peril, extreme emotion, and opening his chakras. But all of those methods are complicated. Even deadly. Perhaps you should wait and see." Iroh sighed turning to Korra.

"But that's just it! I have been in plenty of perilous situations, I've come face to face with Amon! What if I do wait and it still doesn't work! What if I can never access it! What if….what if I'm doomed to fail?" A single tear rolled down Korra's cheek, but before she could wipe it away, Iroh's gentle fingers stroked it, drying it with his touch and lifting Korra's chin so that he could see her eyes.

"My Grandfather knew a thing or two about failing Korra. But if there is one thing he never did, it was give up. He knew the value of persistence and passion. He had a fire in his heart." He stared into her eyes, his warm amber eyes penetrating with their intensity. "You are the same. You are strong Korra. You will do what it takes to survive. Just like my Grandfather, just like Aang did. You are more like him than you suspectt. Not directly, but indirectly. You have the same spirit, the same drive. A passion that will remind you of your duty, and give you infinite strength."

"Thank you Iroh," Korra smiled. He had brought up good points, and good ideas. But he had also made her feel like her cared for her. Like she had someone to rely on. And right now, she needed that more than ever.

As the Avatar and Iroh got up to leave, Korra stopped, seeing someone stalk down the other side of the beach. As the figure came closer she realized who it was. Mako. She walked up to him and he pushed past her, pulling his scarf tighter up around his neck.

"Mako…Are you ok?" Korra said, slightly irritated by his constant mood swings.

"I'm fine Korra. Why don't you just run along and play with dear old Iroh, ok?"

"Mako, Idon't understand. We were just talking. He was being a good friend, giving me advice, which is more than I could expect for you I guess." Korra brushed past Mako, leaving him gaping as she jogged to catch up with Iroh.

"Ahhh!" he grunted, torching the sand in front of him. He trudged back behind Korra, anger and jealously tightening his chest.

A few days later, the Avatar and her team were back aboard the ship, below deck in a private dining quarters. Afternoon tea was being served and the friends were chatting amicably. Asami leaned in toward General Iroh, but he was already too absorbed in Korra. He was enjoying teaching her to play Pai Sho, leaning casually on one elbow. He twirled a white lotus piece in his right hand.

" Listen, according to my Great-Grandfather, the White Lotus piece is the most important…"

He was cut off by a hollow shuddering, accompanied by a crackling thunder emanating from the back of the ship. The General shot to his feet alarmed, and then pause, glancing toward the door.

"it's probably nothing." He turned back to the friends, straightening his uniform and said, "I'll just go and make sure everything is all right. You should stay here."

There were some protests but Iroh shook his head. "Like I said it's probably….nothing," he said as another shudder rocked the boat, this time nearer to their location.

"I'm coming with you," Korra said, standing decidedly.

"He said stay here," Mako muttered glaring pointedly.

"I'm the Avatar. If anything is wrong, I can help!"

Korra stalked out behind Iroh, winding up stairs and through corridors until they emerged on the main deck. The first thing Korra saw was Amon's airships hovering only a few hundred feet above the main deck.

"No," she whispered

"Captain, all available hands on deck, armor on, rmed and ready. I ssue the emergency alarms. And ready the catapults!" Iroh spun wildly, throwing orders and collecting information as he went. apparently the airships had come up and around, camouflaging themselves until the moment they had dropped the two bombs on The Ursa.

"How much damage Chief?" Iroh commanded, dashing down the stairs onto the lower deck, Korra trailing close behind.

"Mostly superficial though I'm told the boiler room took a sizable hit, sir"

Iroh stopped in his tracks as the airship came to hove immediately over the deck, opening it's underside and spreading at least 20 metal tentacles to the deck. Equalists swung from the airship so quickly it was several moments before Korra could surmount the shock and dash forward to meet the assailants.

Together with Iroh, Korra began to fight the chi-blockers as they descended onto the deck, shooting blasts of fire, summoning waves of water to wash them into the sea. Korra whirled, sending ice daggers shooting into two chi-blockers, but more kept pouring out. Iroh, despite some back up from his soldiers, was fairing badly. His soldiers had all taken hits from the chi-blockers and most were lying motionless beside Iroh.

Before Korra could warn him, an Equalist came from behind him, hitting him in the arm, shoulder, hip and both thighs. He gasped and then crumpled to the ground.

"No! Iroh!" Korra tried to dream but her voice failed. Her stomach clenched, her heart threatened to be sucked out of her chest and her knees buckled.

Two chi-blockers took either side of Iroh and dragged him back to the wires, pulling them back up to the ship.

"Korra!" cried Mako, but Korra never heard him. All she could focus on was Iroh, lying limp in the air as he was hauled in by the Equalists. His face, twisted in a hopeless struggle, beautiful but tormented. And Amon. She could just see him waiting at the opening to the airship, waiting for the ladder carrying the General to him. Waiting to hurt Iroh, waiting to take away his bending.

Her head whirled and her body became limp. She felt something powerful lurking inside her, waiting to pounce, to emerge and expose itself. But all she wanted was Iroh, safe.

"IROH!" She screamed as her body swooned as she crazed to the deck.

And then it happened. Mako saw the glow piercing her eyes, saw her stand and erupt in a wave of power. Her body was transformed into a powerhouse, a frightening entity with more fiery in her than Mako had seen in anyone, or anything else.

The Avatar swung her arms and suddenly two huge funnels of water encapsulated her, lifting her from the ground. She flew to the airship, which was flying low enough for her to assault it with seismic waves, knocking it to the side with a sickening lurch. In the chaos, Iroh's captor's let him fall, but the Avatar cushioned his fall with a small wave on the deck. With all the force she had inside, all the power surging through her veins and the enhanced emotional connections she felt, the Avatar summoned her strength, tearing the airship apart, pulling the water up to suck the ship down and oct it was in the watery depths she let it sink.

But not before she saw a smaller airship depart from the back of the other. No doubt that is where Amon was. As much as the Avatar wanted to pursue Amon, she suddenly felt the power seep out of her body. Her water funnel deteriorated as she sank to the deck, collapsing as she fell out of the Avatar state. She lurched onto the deck and out of the corner of her eye she saw Iroh, standing unsteadily but running over to her.

He swung her into his arms, sitting on the deck, cradling her in his lap. She shivered, wet and tired as her brushed strands of hair from her face. He smiled down at her, pride and admiration flashing in his warm eyes.

"You did it Korra. I knew you could. You saved me Avatar." He hugged her close and kissed her forehead, brushing his warm skin against her cold temple.

"For you. I did it to save you." she whispered in his ear, then looked in his eyes, knowing that he would understand the meaning and the feelings behind those implications. Then she shut her eyes and passed out, knowing she would be warm and safe in the General's arms.

"Oh Korra," Iroh whispered, pressing her head to his chest.

A few hudred feet away, Bolin gasped.

"She did it! She did it! She reached the Avatar state! Did you see that? She was all like 'woosh' and 'kapow'. Amazing!" He shouted as he dashed down the stairs to ikon Korra and Iroh on the deck.

"She was amazing, huh Mako?" Asami whispered, turning to face Mako with a glare.

"Yeah, fantastic," Mako muttered, staring down at his feet, trying to avoid the thoughts Asami was trying to conjure up.

"So was Iroh. And just think, if he can help her into the Avatar state….they say the only time an Avatar enters that state is in times of immense need…or when someone they love is in danger.." She trailed off and sauntered past him.

"Yeah well…" Mako started a rebuttal but instead he felt his heart sink. Not because of jealousy or anger, or even confusion. No, because he know that Asami's words weren't lies. As much as he hated it….they were the truth.

Mako turned on his heels and stalked below deck, back to his cabin, and away from the world.


End file.
